1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to data embedding, and more particularly to techniques for embedding a relatively large number of bits on a printout, e.g., regular paper. The techniques may be realized as methods, various steps/aspects of which may be performed by an appropriately configured apparatus (e.g., printer, copier, computer, etc.), or may be embodied as a program of instructions, e.g., in the form of software on a device-readable medium. Applications of the techniques include document management, fraud prevention, inventory tracking, ID cards, parts marking, and product tagging.
2. Description of the Related Art
Data embedding on regular paper is known, but thus far has been limited to relatively simple, lower capacity data embedding. For example, Xerox's dataglyph can record about 8 kbits per square inch assuming a 600 dpi print-scan scheme for data embedding and data recovery, and a 2-D barcode referred to as PDF417 can record only 2160 bits per square inch assuming a 400 dpi print-scan system.
Thus, higher data embedding capacity would be desirable in that it would have a greater range of applications.